My Love AND My Twins Princess
by CenterNova
Summary: inspirasi dari drama Taiwan yang udah lama 100% senorita (twins sister), alur beda, ceritanya beda , lebih fresh dan menyayat hati (gaje banget sumpah) .. cerita ini mengisahkan perjuangan kebahagian ichigo dan rukia dalam lika-liku kehidupan mereka
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna perkenalkan saya author baru yang gaje disini .. semua yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Kusaka: karena Author baru masih polos dan lugu (huek mau muntah) jadi mohon bantuannya.

"Ichi: belum masuk saja udah jarang apa lagi pas masuk.

Author: **

Ichi:*cuek* emang benarkan? dasar.

Rukia: sudah-sudah jangan berantem selamat membaca.

OOC : rada gaje banget

Inspirasi dari drama 100% senorita, gaje Typoo(s) kalau ada yang gak bener dalam penulisan mohon di coment, maklum masih baru

Dengan Judul

My Love And My Twins Princess

Bleach

Tite Kubo

Rate: T

Family, hurt, and romantis.

Gaje, Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC.

Pair: IchiRuki, IshiInoue Dll

Summary: Setelah peperangan besar antara Quinsy dan Shinigami, Kurosaki ichigo pun menjalani kehidupannya lagi. Dalam benaknya , ia tak akan lupa tentang masa yang suram itu. 17 tahun pun berlalu ichigo memulai kehipannya kembali. Namun ichigo pun mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga dari soul society, akankah ichigo tertarik dengan kejutan itu ?

.

.

.

.

Short stories

Tujuh belas tahun pun berlalu, Kurosaki Ichigo (34 thn) menjalani kehidupannya yang selama ini mungkin iya bayangkan menjadi manusia dan tidak ada lagi gangguan hollow yang datang namun sekarang yang terpenting baginya adalah keluarga dan juga tunangannya, iya setelah perang itu pun ichigo menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita, siapa lagi kalau bukan Inoue Orihime orang yang selama ini selalu menyukai ichigo dengan sepenuh hatinya. Mungkin Inoue berfikir 'akhirnya ichigo membalas cintanya', tapi dalam hatinya ichigo masih ada yang mengganjal yaitu tentang wanita yang selama ini memberinya kekuatan Shinigami. Ichigo selalu bertanya apakah wanita itu baik-baik saja atau dia sudah melupakannya, hanya kalimat itu yang ada di dalam fikirannya.

.

.

.

Back to story Kurosaki Ichigo

Pagi hari pun datang dan ichigo selalu saja membuat keributan dengan , yah pasti tahulah siapa orangnya

"Ohayoo ichigooooooooooo" sapaan pagi yang bagi ichigo itu sangat membuat telinganya sakit

"Urusai yo baka oyaji, selalu saja ayah membuat keributan, bisa tidak jangan melakukan hal yang aneh" tegur ichigo kepada ayahnya yang selalu saj mebuat hal-hal alay dalam hidupnya (hadeh bisa tidak ayahnya ichigo agak normal dikit ya -_-).

Decit anak tangga rumah pun berbunyi menandakan ada orang lain selain ichigo yang ada dirumah itu. Ya tentu saja memang ada orang lain selain ichigo yang ada di rumah itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua adik ichigo yang sangat cantik. Kurosaki Karin sekarang dia bekerja menjadi salah satu pengacara yang sangat terkenal di jepang dan menjadi pengacara paling ditakuti oleh seluruh pengacara yang ada di jepang, Kurosaki Yuzu ia menjadi aktris yang paling multi talent banget banyak sekali penghargaan bagi yuzu atas karya yang dia lakukan selama ini, mungkin bisa dibilang sekarang hidup keluarga ichigo jauh lebih baik dibandingan kan yang dulu ya bisa dibilang keluarga kurosaki menjadi keluarga kaya raya sejepang dengan total asset yang tidak terhingga, namun bagi orang kebanyakan itu sudah menjadi sempurna, namun bagi ichigo hidupnya belum terasa sempurna tanpa kehadiran ornag yang dia cintai.

"Ohayo ichi-nii, tumben sekali kau bangun pagi-pagi" sapa Karin dengan wajah yang super heran terhadap kakaknya

"Ohayo oni-chan" sapa yuzu dengan muka yang tampak berseri-seri

"Ohayo Yuzu Karin, hari ini aku ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham, ya jadinya aku bangun sepagi ini". Jawab ichigo

"Oh jangan-jangan tentang tender yang kemarin ya ichi-nii, memang dengan perusahaan mana kau bekerja sama?" Tanya Karin

"Dengan perusahaan asal Taiwan namun direkturnya sudah menetap dijepang". Jawab ichigo

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan dari saudara perempuannya ichigo pun bergegas menuju kantornya dengan mobil sport mewah yang baru dia beli sebulan yang lalu. Sesampainya dikantor ichigo pun bergegas menuju ruang rapat. Lima belas menit kemudian ichigo pun sampai ruang rapat dengan perusahaan FORMOSA.

.

.

.

Selesai rapat ichigo langsung menuju ruangannya namun disaat menuju pintu keluar ichigo di haling oleh direktur FORMOSA tersebut.

"Kurosaki-san boleh saya bicara dengan anda?" Tanya direktur tersebut dengan nada yang yang sangat halus

"Owh .. tentu saja MR. Zhuan Ke Qiang, ada hal yang ingin anda katakan?". Jawab ichigo dengan nada lembut tapi sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan direktur FORMOSA yang bernama Zhuang Ke Qiang.

"Begini kurosaki-san saya ingin mengundang anda kepesta ulang tahun anak saya, saya juga mengundang anda sekalian kita membicarakan tentang bisnis yang tadi dibahas". Jawab direktur tersebut dengan sangat lengkap dan juga jelas kaepada ichigo

"Oh begitu, kapan pesta itu akan di adakan pak?" Tanya ichigo

"Lusa kurosaki-san saya sangat berharap sekali anda bisa datang". Jawab direktur tersebut dengan mohon ichigo bisa datang ke pesta anaknya

"Baiklah, saya akan datang lagian juga lusa saya juga free". Jawab ichigo dengan memberikan senyuman kepada direktur Formosa tersebut. Akhirnya direktur FORMOSA pun pergi dengan senyuman yang sangat indah yang terukir dari bibir beliau.

Ichigo pun berpamitan kepada direktur FORMOSA dan menuju ruangan kerja yang sangat hebat bagi seoran direktur perusahaan KUROSAKI CORPORATE?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now Story Of FORMOSA DIRECTOR

Zhuang Ke Qiang pun pergi meninggal kan perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh kurosaki ichigo, namun tanpa beliau sadari sudah ada yang menunggu di luar perusahaan kurosaki ichigo ya siapa lagi kalau bukan putri semata wayang direktur FORMOSA tersebut yang bernama Zhuang Fei Yang dia gadis yang sangat cantik, manis dan juga manja kepada Zhuang Ke Qiang. Panggil saja Fei Yang Namun ada yang mengherankan Dari wajah Fei Yang, Para karyawan perusahaan KUROSAKI CORPORATE hanya menatap binggung mengapa wajahnya Fei Yang mirip sekali dengan Kurosaki Masaki yang Merupakan Ibu kandung dari ichigo. Walaupun Fei Yang tidak sama sekali memperdulikan Pendapat orang dengan wajahnya. Fei Yang sekarang sedang mengambil Study di universitas ternama di London dengan mengambil bisnis internasional. Dan sekarang dia sedang mengambil cuti untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya.

.

.

"Pa…?" Sapa Fei Yang kepada ayahnya dengan suara yang sangat keras

"Fei Yang.." jawab papanya dengan nada terkejut kenapa dia ada disini (mungkin saja begitu)

"Papa Pasti terkejut kenapa aku bisa disini, ya kan? ". Tanya Fei Yang

"Kapan kamu datang ?, kenapa gak beritahu papa dulu". Jawab Zhuang Ke Qiang dengan heran mengapa Fei Yang Pulang tidak bilang dulu kepada orang tuanya.

"Fei Yang sengaja gak ngasih tahu papa, karena pasti papa lupa lusa itu hari apa?" jawab Fei Yang dengan Pasti kepada ayahnya

"Lusa, memang lusa hari apa, kayaknya gak ada yang special di hari itu". Jawab papanya dengan nada bercanda pada Fei Yang

"Paaaaaaa". Teriak Fei Yang

"Hahaha … Mana Mungkin Papa lupa, lusa itu hari ulang tahun kamu, papa pasti akan mengingatnya untuk my princess." Jawab Papanya Fei Yang

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari papanya. Fei Yang pun menuju mobil dengan papanya, mobil tersebut sudah menunggu dirinya dan papanya selama 2 jam Lebih. Dan Akhirnya Fei Yang pun pulang dengan wajah tersenyum manis, Persis seperti Kurosaki Masaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back to Kurosaki Story

Sesampainya diruang kerjanya, ichigo hanya melamun sambal duduk, dia melamun karena teringat perkataan direktur FORMOSA yang sudah mempunyai seorang putri sedangkan ichigo mempertahankan wanita yang disayang saja tidak bisa, bagaimana dia bisa mempunyai seorang anak tanpa adanya wanita yang sangat iya cintai seumur hidupnya. Namun bagi ichigo sekarang itu hanya masa lalu yang tak akan mungkin dapat terulang lagi, bagaikan dunia yang terus maju seperti itulah sekarang dia, kali ini ichigo hanya pasrah dengan nasibnya kini, dia harus bertungan dengan inoue yang nyata nya adalah mantan pacar dari ishida. Sebenarnya ichigo tidak ingin menikah dengan inoue karena dia tahu aka nada orang yang terluka karena dirinya. Walaupun Begitu ichigo akan lebih bersalah lagi, kalau tidak menjalankan amanat dari Orang dicintainya itu dengan cara melupakan orang tersebut dengan mencari penggantinya.

Getaran handphone ichigo pun membuat lamunannya terhenti sejenak, kemudian dia melihat handphone nya. Disitu tertulis panggilan masuk dari Inoue Orihime, lalu ichigo pun mengangkat telepon tersebut.

("hallo Kurosaki-kun, hari ini kau sedang sibuk tidak".). Tanya inoue dengan nada lembut.

"Tidak memang ada apa inoue, tumben sekali kau meneleponku". Jawab ichigo dengan nada heran kepada inoue.

("Aku hanya ingin membahas tentang gaun pengantin kita, apa kau bisa datang sekarang kebutik kurosaki-kun?") jawab inoue dengan nada bertanya lagi kepada ichigo.

"Bisa.. baiklah aku kesana sekarang". Jawab ichigo dengan pasti sambil memutuskan pembicaraannya di telepon dengan inoue.

Ichigo pun bergegas menuju butik langganan nya dengan inoue untuk memesan baju pengantinnya dengan inoue jelang pesta pernikahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Soul Society

Gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia menjalani kehidupan nya menjadi seorang Taichou divisi ke 13. Namun itu semuanya tak sebandingan dengan pengorbanan nya kepada Soul Society yaitu merelakan kedua putri kembarnya dengan ichigo harus dirawat oleh orang lain. Tatapan yang kosong membuat rukia seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia kehilangan semangat hidupnya Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Dimana dia sudah memiliki putri hasil dari bayi tabung dengan ichigo yang di lakukan di dunia manusia dulu. Rukia hanya bersedih dan mengingat bagaimana dia harus berpisah dengan dua buah hatinya yang dia sayangi, baginya jabatan taichou yang dipegang belum mepunyai arti apa-apa dengan pengorbanannya dulu.

Dengan kekuasaan yang dia miliki rukia pun menyuruh anak buahnya mencari keseluruh bumi dimana keberadaan putri kembarnya tersebut. Dengan informasi yang sangat minim bagi rukia dia akan bisa menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita selajutnya tolong di nantikan ya, apakah rukia berhasil menemukan putri kembarnya yang dirawat oleh orang lain , akan kah kedua putri kembarnya ichigo dan rukia bisa mengetahui kalau mereka kedua orang tua kandung nya

Nantikan kisah-kisah selanjutnya

Kalau ada yang mau beri kritik/saran pada cerita ini silahkan itu malah membantu saya untuk membuat yang lebih bagus lagi dari sebelum nya

Terima Kasih

Jakarta 28 April 2015

CENTER NOVA

CALL ME ACCHAN ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

_Inspirasi dari drama 100% senorita, gaje Typoo(s) kalau ada yang gak bener dalam penulisan mohon di coment, maklum masih baru_

My Love And My Twins Princess

Bleach

Tite Kubo

Rate: T

Family, hurt, and romantis.

Gaje, Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC.

Pair: IchiRuki, IshiInoue Dll

Summary: Setelah peperangan besar antara Quinsy dan Shinigami, Kurosaki ichigo pun menjalani kehidupannya lagi. Dalam benaknya , ia tak akan lupa tentang masa yang suram itu. 17 tahun pun berlalu ichigo memulai kehipannya kembali. Namun ichigo pun mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga dari soul society, akankah ichigo tertarik dengan kejutan itu ?

Last stories

di Soul Society

Wanita yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia menjalani kehidupan nya menjadi seorang Taichou divisi ke 13. Namun itu semuanya tak sebandingan dengan pengorbanan nya kepada Soul Society yaitu merelakan kedua putri kembarnya dengan ichigo harus dirawat oleh orang lain. Tatapan yang kosong membuat rukia seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa dia kehilangan semangat hidupnya Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Dimana dia sudah memiliki putri hasil dari bayi tabung dengan ichigo yang di lakukan di dunia manusia dulu. Rukia hanya bersedih dan mengingat bagaimana dia harus berpisah dengan dua buah hatinya yang dia sayangi, baginya jabatan taichou yang dipegang belum mepunyai arti apa-apa dengan pengorbanannya dulu.

Dengan kekuasaan yang dia miliki rukia pun menyuruh anak buahnya mencari keseluruh bumi dimana keberadaan putri kembarnya tersebut. Dengan informasi yang sangat minim bagi rukia dia akan bisa menemukannya.

.

.

.

.

In Soul Society

Di Soul Society rukia pun menjalani kehidupannya menjadi seorang taichou, setiap harinya dia harus menghadiri rapat taichou yang dulu biasa dilakukan mendiang taichou sebelumnya. Mungkin bagi para taichou lainnya rapat ini merupakan hal yang sangat penting dan harus diwajibkan, Tapi bagi rukia rapat ini tidak ada artinya, yang sekarang diinginkan oleh rukia adalah mencari tahu dimana keberadaan kedua putri kembarnya hanya itu saja yang rukia harapkan.

Lima belas menit kemuadian, rapat para taichou pun berakhir, rapat yang mereka bahas kali ini adalah mengenai misi rahasia yang akan dilakukan oleh para taichou. Stelah rapat selesai rukia pun meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu dan bergegas kembali ke markas divisi ke 13. Mengetahui adiknya tidak fokus dalam rapat barusan, byakuya pun langsung menghentikan langkah sang adik kesayangannya.

"Ada apa Nii-sama, tumben nii-sama menghentikan langkahku". Tanya rukia dengan sikap byakuya yang menghentikan langkah rukia dengan cara memegang tangannya.

Rukia pun binggung, kenapa kakaknya bersikap aneh sekali, dan tumben juga dia menghentikan gerakkannya.

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu belakangan ini rukia ? dari saat rapat kau hanya melamun dan tidak memperhatikan soutaichou-dono dengan benar ?" Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang keluar dari mulut byakuya, atas sikap rukia yang semakin hari semakin aneh saja. (tetap pocker face/flat face, (-_-))

"Nii-sama, kali ini izinkan aku untuk mencari kedua putriku, aku sangat rindu dengan mereka, aku ingin sekali bisa melihat mereka, seperti apa rupa mereka, Nii-sama kali ini izinkan aku untuk mencari mereka, aku mohon nii-sama". Jawab rukia dengan memohon pada byakuya supaya di izinkan untuk mencari kedua buah hatinya.

Disaat byakuya dengan rukia sedang mengobrol, para taichou pun mendengar apa yang dibicarakan mereka, tanpa sengaja para taichou pun ikut mencampuri urusan rukia

"Rukia, apa kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu sendiri". Selak taichou divisi 2 (soi fong)

"Soi fong taichou, aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan janjiku sendiri, tapi izinkan aku untuk bisa bertemu dengan putri kembarku, ju..ga ichigo un..tuk yang terakhir kalinya". Jawab rukia dengan nada yang terbata-bata karena merasa sangat takut akan para taichou yang akan marh kepada dia.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan jika kau tidak mematuhinya, maka kau tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu rukia". Jawab soi fong dengan nada yang mengintimidasi rukia.

"Urusai yo soi fong taichou, Kenapa kau tidak izinkan saja soutaichou, lagian apa kalian semua tega memisahkan ibu kandung dari anaknya". Jawab taichou divisi 5 Hirako shinji

Mendengan omongan dari hirako semua taichou pun tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, mereka hanya bisa melihat bagaiman wajah rukia yang sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan kedua putri kembarnya. Bagi rukia, ini bagaikan pedang bermata dua sangat sulit untuk dipisahkan, disatu sisi dia tidak bisa melawan peraturan soul society namun disisi lain dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kedua buah hatinya itu.

Mendengar hal tersebut kyoraku soutaichou pun merasa bingung bagaimana dia harus mengambil keputusan. Apakah nanti apa bisa meringankan beban yang di tanggung rukia apa justru semakin menambah saja bebannya. Tapi kyoraku pun sudah mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Rukia-chan jika kau ingin sekali menemukan kedua putrimu, kau harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada ichigo-kun". Jawab soutaichou

Rukia pun terkejut dengan omongan soutaichou barusan, dia mengatakan justru akan mendukung rukia tapi hal ini harus dibicarakan oleh ichigo sebagai ayah kandung dari kedua anak rukia. Rukia pun merasa bingung, apa yang harus dia lakukan sedangkan ichigo sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan orihime dan memulai hidup barunya. Dalam hati rukia sebenarnya dia tidak rela kalau ichigo harus menikah dengan orihime, Rukia juga pernah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa dia rela jika ichigo menyukai perempuan lain selain dirinya? Hanya itu pertanyaan yang tepat bagi dirinya.

"Soutaichou kenapa ichigo harus diberitahu ? bagiku aku juga bisa mencarinya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapa pun". Jawab rukia dengan nada heran pada soutaichou.

"Rukia-chan, Bukankah ichigo ayah kandung dari mereka, untuk kasus ini ichigo harus diberitahu, aku gak mau ada lagi kesalahpahaman antara manusia dengan Shinigami lagi. Bagi kita semua 17 tahun yang lalu sudah merupakan kesalahan yang sangat fatal, Saya hanya ingin hal tersebut tidak akan terulang lagi". Jawab soutaichou dengan jelas.

M endengar hal tersebut rukia pun langsung menujukan senyuman nya yang sangat manis, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana wajah rukia yang saat ni tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa menahan air mata kebahagiaanya, untuknya ini merupakan hal terindah yang pernah dia dengar setelah tujuh belas tahun. Masih ingat dalam ingatannya bagaimana dia dulu ditentang oleh soutaichou sebelumnya tentang dia dengan kurosaki ichigo yang mentransfer kekuatannya, dan sekarang tanpa perlu peperangan dia pun bisa meyakinkan soutaichou bahwa yang ingin dia lakukan adalah menemukan kedua buah hatinya saja.

.

.

.

.

Back stories Kurosaki Ichigo

Sesampainya dibutik langgannya ichigo pun menuju ruangan dimana inoue sedang mencoba baju pengantin yang akan dia pakai dengan dirinya. Setalah memasuki ruangan tersebut ichigo pun langsung menemui inoue dan melihat inoue sedang mencoba dan memilih baju mana yang pantas dia kenakan nanti. Bagi ichigo dia tidak terlalu antusias seperti inoue entah kenapa justru batin ichigo tidak menginginkan hal ini, dia merasa seharusnya yang jadi istrinya adalah wanita yang dulu pernah bersamanya saat menjadi Shinigami baik suka maupun duka, namun sekarang apakah mungkin ichigo bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaanya. Tidak bisa lagi dipungkiri bahwa ichigo sangat mencintai wanita itu, wanita yang dulu pernah mengandung buah cinta mereka dari hasil bayi tabung dulu.

Lalu ichigo pun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya sedang ada seseorang yang sedang memilihi baju pengantin, saat itu ichigo pun merasa bingung, masalahnya ruangan ia masuki itu khusus hanya untuk dirinya dan inoue saja, setelah ichigo mendekat ichigo menyadari bahwa yang sedang memilih baju pengantin itu dalah inoue, kemudia ichigo pun mengahampiri inoue dengan mukan super datar.

"Kurosaki-kun kapan kau datang?" Tanya inoue dengan heran

"Ouh baru saja kok, gimana udah ada yang cocok bajunya dengan selera kamu?" jawab ichigo, sambil ia menanyakan apakah baju yang dicoba inoue sudah ada yang cocok sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Em, belum .. masih belum ada yang cocok dengan seleraku kurosaki-kun, aku malahan bingung harus pilih model seperti apa, soalnya semua bagus dan sesuai dengan aku inginkan, tapi .. jadi bingung memilihnya". Jawab inoue yang masih berfikir baju yang mana yang sesuai untuk dirinya.

Melihat tingkah inoue itu ichigo hanya mengingat bagaimana wanita yang dulu bersamanya membuat ulah dengan dirinya. Kenangan itu bagi kurosaki ichigo tak akan mungkin bisa dilupakan begitu saja untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

2 day later

Zhuang Fei Yang story

Persiapan pesta ulang tahun fei yang pun dilakukan, berbagai atribut pesta pun sudah siap pesta Zhuang fei yang bisa dibilang merupakan pesta ultah tahun yang sangat mewah bagi seluruh anak perempuan di jepang, perasan fei yang saat ini sangat bahagia, kerena semua keiginan yang dia idamkan dikabulkan oleh ayahnya tercinta, pesta yang mewah, gaun yang sangat indah semuanya sudah dia dapatkan. Namun fei yang terlihat sekali tidak bersemangat menjelang pestanya tiba, bagaimana tidak disaat seharusnya ayahnya berada disamping dia, kenyataannya ayahnya malahan sibuk dengan urusan bisnis yang dia jalani, sesungguhnya fei yang ada rasa iri dengan orang-orang biasa lainnya, walaupun dia anak orang berada tapi yang dia inginkan cuman satu yaitu 'agar ayah bisa bersama dirinya setiap saat'.

"Otanjoubi omedeto". Teriak sesorang dari kamar fei yang

"Yuki ..". Jawab fei yang dengan mimik wajah yang sedang sedih

"Princess nya masih belum siap ternyata, this your birthday .. ouh come on, ganti baju sana". Sahut yuki agar fei yang mau siap-siap ke pestanya sendiri

"Ja Naze .. lagian juga aku udah gak minat dengan pesta ini". Jawab fei yang dengan wajah yang sangat bosan sekaligus kesepian

"Hey .. jangan kayak gitu, semua orang akan senang kalau kamu datang kesana.. this your party". Sahut yuki dengan memberikan keyakinan kepada fei yang

"Ya semua orang kecuali aku… disaat kayak gini seharusnya papa ku ada disini". Jawab fei yang dengan muka sedih karena taka da sang ayah disisinya. Bagi fei yang ulang tahun untuk saat ini hanya ayahnya muncul dan menemani dia.

"Ojou-sama … anda gak boleh begitu, saya yakin pasti tuan besar akan pulang dan menepati janjinya dengan anda". Sahut pengasuh fei yang dari kecil tahu bagaimana sifat fei yang.

"Baiklah … aku siap-siap dulu, tolong beritahu kepada GM kapan papa akan pulang, aku hanya mau saat aku tiup lilin, beliau ada disamping aku".

Yuki hanya memberikan gerakan mengangguk kepada fei yang, setelah puas dengan jawaban dari sahabat dan juga orang kepercayaannya, fei yang akhirnya menuju tempat acara pesta ulang tahunnya, sesampainya disana fei yang hanya bingung dan tidak percaya, ternyata sebelum papanya berangkat menuju _MACAU_, pesta ini sudah dipersiapkan dengan sempurna. Sungguh beruntung sekali fei yang, dia bagaikan hidup dalam negeri dongeng bak tuan putri yang sangat dimanja oleh papanya yang bagaikan raja.

.

.

.

.

Story In Soul Society

Kuchiki Rukia Stories

Mendengar hal tersebut rukia pun langsung menujukan senyuman nya yang sangat manis, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana wajah rukia yang saat ni tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa menahan air mata kebahagiaanya, untuknya ini merupakan hal terindah yang pernah dia dengar setelah tujuh belas tahun. Masih ingat dalam ingatannya bagaimana dia dulu ditentang oleh soutaichou sebelumnya tentang dia dengan kurosaki ichigo yang mentransfer kekuatannya, dan sekarang tanpa perlu peperangan dia pun bisa meyakinkan soutaichou bahwa yang ingin dia lakukan adalah menemukan kedua buah hatinya saja..

Di divisi 13 rukia pun menjalankan aktifitasnya sebagai taichou, dimana dia harus mengisi laporan-laporan yang sangat banyak. Disaat rukia sedang memeriksa salah satu laporan, tiba-tiba anak buah rukia pun melaporakan sesuatu padanya

"Lapor kuchiki taichou, saya dari bangku ke 7 ingin melaporkan sesuatu pada anda". Sahut anak buahnya rukia

"Apa itu?" Tanya rukia pada anak buahnya

"Ini mengenai Putri kandung taichou rukia, kita semua sudah menemukan seperti apa wajahnya." Jawab anamk buahnya rukia

Mendengar jawaban tersebut rukia pun kaget, dalam mainsetnya bagaimana mungkin mereka semua menemukan anaknya yang sudah 17 belas tahun terpisah bisa tahu dimana keberadaannya.

"Kalian jangan pernah membuat laporan palsu kepada saya". Jawab rukia dengan nada sinis kepada anak buahnya.

"Tidak taichou, kami semua tak akan pernah berbohong pada anda .. taichou" jawab anak buah rukia yang melihat bagaikan melihat iblis yang akan siap untuk memakan jiwa mereka.

"Baiklah.. kalian boleh pergi" jawab rukia.

D engan menatap lagi biru Soul Society, dalam fikirannya pun hanya terbayang anak dan juga orang yang telah memberinya dua anugrah yang tidak ternilai. Rukia pun mencoba mencerna omongan anak buahnya, bagi masih sulit dapat dipercaya oleh dirinya, bagaimana bisa semua pasukan divisi 13 bisa mememukan kedua anak kembarnya, tapi mau gimana lagi rukia hanya bisa menuggu dan memastikan itu semua.

.

.

.

Zhuang Fei Yang Party

Persiapan pesta ulang tahun fei yang sudah selesai para tamu undangan juga sudah pada berdatangan. Pesta ini memang di adakan untuk kelas vvip saja, yang masih ada hubungan dengan keluarga zhuang.

Lima belas menit kemudian para tamu undangan berdatangan, dsri kelas manajer sampai CEO sebuah perusahan terkenal jepang turut hadir dalam pesta ulang tahun fei yang. Diruang make up Fei Yang sedang mempersiapkan semua penampilan nya untuk menemui para kolega papanya, namun ini merupakan kesempatan besar kepada Fei Yang nanti nya dia akan menjadi pewaris utama perusahaan papanya.

'Mudah-mudahan saja papa bisa tepati janjinya, pa .. Fei Yang mau papa bisa datang pa' berharap Fei Yang kepada papanya agar bisa datang.

.

.

.

Kurosaki stories

Dua hari yang lalu setelah ichigo menemui inoue, akhirnya hari yang dimana dia diundang oleh kolega pun tiba. Undangan pesta ulang tahun anak koleganya, bagi ichigo ini merupakan pesta pertama yang dia datangi, selama ini ichigo tidsk pernah datang kepesta pernikahan atau pun ulang tahun koleganya.

"Tuan ichigo" sahut seseorang yang memanggil namanya

Ichigopun menoleh kearah datangnya suara tersebut, yang ternyata itu merupakan salah satu kolega yang mempunyai kekuatan diperusahaannya.

"Owh Yoshinaga-san, apa kabar?" tanya ichigo

"Baik, Kurosaki-san … tumben sekali anda ada disini kurosaki-san?" tanya yoshinaga yang heran mengapa kurosaki ichigo yang tidak suka pesta malahan datang ke pesta ulang tahun anak koleganya.

"Zhuang-san mengundang saya, ya jadi saya datang" sahut ichigo pada yoshinaga

Lima belas menit kemudian pesta pun di mulai, dan para tamu undangan pun menyambut kedatangan Zhuang Fei Yang. Seperti halnya tamu lain ichigo pun juga menyambut kedatangan putri keluarga Zhuang tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Zhuang Fei Yang pun turun dari tangga, semua orang akhirnya melihat putri keluarga Zhuang itu, dia sangat cantik, anggun juga menawan, dia bagaikan putri dari negeri dongeng yang baru keluar dari sebuah buku. Ichigopun terkejut bukan karena dia cantik dan menawan, tapi karena wajahnya Fei Yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya, face wajahnya yang persis dengan ibunya bagaikan saudara kembar ibunya, seolah ichigo bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, entah mengapa ada diri Kuchiki Rukia dalam anak itu, seolah bagaikan melihat putri kandungnya dengan rukia.

Setelah melihat Zhuang Fei Yang, ichigo hanya merasa heran juga timbul banyak pertanyaan yang ada dalam fikirannya.

' Uso .. kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan ka-chan juga rukia, ini gak mungkin dia putriku dengan rukia' heran ichigo dengan menatap Fei Yang, seakan tidak percaya denga apa yang dilihatnya. 'Rukia seandainya saja kamu ada disini aku pasti akan merasa bahagia'. Ichigo hanya bisa berharap bahwa rukia bisa ada di sampingnya saat ini.

.

.

Back to Soul Society stories

Rukia story

Dalam gelap dan sunyi divisi 13, Rukia sedang merayakan hari lahir kedua putri kembarnya. Kesedihan terlihat dari wajah rukia, seakan ia tidak pernah lupa dengan kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu dimana rukia harus rela berpisah dengan anaknya seakan rasa kesedihan itu masih menghampiri. Didalam barak divisi 13 dengan sepotong kue dan lilin yang dia beli dari dunia manusia, dia merayakan ulah tahun kedua outrinya dengan sangat sedehana sekali.

"Putri kembarku … selamat ulang tahun nak, maaf ya mama belum bisa menemukan kali semua, tapi aku yakin akan menemukan kalian" keyakinan rukia seakan belum sirna, dia sangat yakin bahwa dia akan menemukan kedua putri kembarnya walaupun dia harus menunggu lama.

"Taichou .. apa anda sibuk?" tanya salah satu anak buahnya rukia

"Ada apa?" tanya balik rukia

"Saatnya rapat para taichou .. rukia taichou" jawab anak buahnya rukia

Walaupun kesedihan itu masih melanda dirinya, dia yakin dengan dirinya sendiri pasti ichigo akan menemukan dimana saat putri kembarnya yang sudah terpisah dengannya selama 17 tahun. Entah kapan mungkin dirinya bisa melihat lagi ichigo dan kedua putrinya itu

Hanya doa dsn harapan yang masih dipeganb oleh kuchiki rukia, walaupun tidak terlalu besar, namun itulah yang dirasakan oleh perasaan sebagai orang tua dan juga seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya walaupun tak tahu bagaimana rupa dan wajah putri kecilnya.

.

.

.

Chap 2 selesai

Maaf ya kalau dalam penulisan dan cerita masih belum ada yang mengerti

Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi membuat cerita yang bagus dan sangat menyayat hati

Sekalian tolong di coment dan juga saran ya

(^^)/

Jakarta 6 juni 2015

CenterNova


	3. Chapter 3

_Inspirasi dari drama 100% senorita, gaje Typoo(s) kalau ada yang gak bener dalam penulisan mohon di coment, maklum masih baru_

My Love And My Twins Princess

Bleach

Tite Kubo

Rate: T

Family, hurt, and romantis.

Gaje, Typoo(s), humor (mungkin), OOC.

Pair: IchiRuki, IshiInoue Dll

Summary: Setelah peperangan besar antara Quinsy dan Shinigami, Kurosaki ichigo pun menjalani kehidupannya lagi. Dalam benaknya , ia tak akan lupa tentang masa yang suram itu. 17 tahun pun berlalu ichigo memulai kehipannya kembali. Namun ichigo pun mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga dari soul society, akankah ichigo tertarik dengan kejutan itu ?

Walaupun kesedihan itu masih melanda dirinya, dia yakin dengan dirinya sendiri pasti ichigo akan menemukan dimana saat putri kembarnya yang sudah terpisah dengannya selama 17 tahun. Entah kapan mungkin dirinya bisa melihat lagi ichigo dan kedua putrinya itu

Hanya doa dan harapan yang masih dipeganb oleh kuchiki rukia, walaupun tidak terlalu besar, namun itulah yang dirasakan oleh perasaan sebagai orang tua dan juga seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya walaupun tak tahu bagaimana rupa dan wajah putri kecilnya.

.

.

.

Last Story Kurosaki stories

Dua hari yang lalu setelah ichigo menemui inoue, akhirnya hari yang dimana dia diundang oleh kolega pun tiba. Undangan pesta ulang tahun anak koleganya, bagi ichigo ini merupakan pesta pertama yang dia datangi, selama ini ichigo tidsk pernah datang kepesta pernikahan atau pun ulang tahun koleganya.

"Tuan ichigo" sahut seseorang yang memanggil namanya

Ichigopun menoleh kearah datangnya suara tersebut, yang ternyata itu merupakan salah satu kolega yang mempunyai kekuatan diperusahaannya.

"Owh Yoshinaga-san, apa kabar?" tanya ichigo

"Baik, Kurosaki-san … tumben sekali anda ada disini kurosaki-san?" tanya yoshinaga yang heran mengapa kurosaki ichigo yang tidak suka pesta malahan datang ke pesta ulang tahun anak koleganya.

"Zhuang-san mengundang saya, ya jadi saya datang" sahut ichigo pada yoshinaga

Lima belas menit kemudian pesta pun di mulai, dan para tamu undangan pun menyambut kedatangan Zhuang Fei Yang. Seperti halnya tamu lain ichigo pun juga menyambut kedatangan putri keluarga Zhuang tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Zhuang Fei Yang pun turun dari tangga, semua orang akhirnya melihat putri keluarga Zhuang itu, dia sangat cantik, anggun juga menawan, dia bagaikan putri dari negeri dongeng yang baru keluar dari sebuah buku. Ichigopun terkejut bukan karena dia cantik dan menawan, tapi karena wajahnya Fei Yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya, face wajahnya yang persis dengan ibunya bagaikan saudara kembar ibunya, seolah ichigo bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, entah mengapa ada diri Kuchiki Rukia dalam anak itu, seolah bagaikan melihat putri kandungnya dengan rukia.

Setelah melihat Zhuang Fei Yang, ichigo hanya merasa heran juga timbul banyak pertanyaan yang ada dalam fikirannya.

'Uso .. kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan ka-chan juga rukia, ini gak mungkin dia putriku dengan rukia' heran ichigo dengan menatap Fei Yang, seakan tidak percaya denga apa yang dilihatnya. 'Rukia seandainya saja kamu ada disini aku pasti akan merasa bahagia'. Ichigo hanya bisa berharap bahwa rukia bisa ada di sampingnya saat ini.

.

.

Kurosaki Story

Ichigo terpaku dengan facenya Zhuang Fei Yang, bagaikan dia melihat saudara kembar ibunya sendiri. Entah ada perasasn aneh dan juga perasaan ingin sekali melindungi anak itu. Namun lamunan ichigo pun terhenti dengan sendirinya saat Fei Yang menatap balik ichigo yang penuh heran. Seakan ingin menanyakan mengapa orang itu menatapku dengan tatapan aneh, mungkin itulah yang saat ini di fikirkan oleh fei yang. Fei yang pun menghampiri ichigo

"Tuan Kurosaki kan?". Tanya fei yang

"Ya, Nona Otanjoubi Omedetou* (Selamat Ulang Tahun) maaf saya baru bisa datang tahun ini". jawab ichigo dengan santai

"Tidak apa-apa kok tuan saya malah berterima kasih kepada anda sudah mau menjadi pemegang saham dikantor papa saya, jadinya papa bisa melanjutkan bisnisnya lagi". Jawab fei yang dengan wajah yang berseri juga menunjukan senyuman yang sangat manis, Entah mengapa saat melihat senyuman Zhuang Fei Yang, ichigo melihat bayangan ibu dan juga rukia 'Kaa-chan, Rukia.. saat ini aku bisa melihat kalian berdua ada dalam diri anak ini, aku sangat rindu sama kalian berdua'. Kata ichigo didalam hati.

Pesta pun dimulai dalam ruangan pun terasa bagaimana kesan mewah dan glamor dalam pesta itu. Fei yang juga tampak anggun dengan gaun berwarna putih bersih dengan rambut dijepit berpentuk mahkota dan juga kalung berbentuk mahkota yang terpasang dilehernya. Semua perhiasaan nya terbuat dari emas putih dengan Krystal sworosky yang terpasang dalam kalung dan juga hiasan kepalanya. Kebahagian bisa terlihat dari wajah Zhuang Fei Yang saat dia berdiri didepan birthday cake dan juga ucapan selamat dari banyak orang yang hadir dalam pestanya. Kurosaki Ichigo pun merasakan bagaimana bahagiannya Zhuang Fei Yang, seakan kalau ichigo ikut merasa bahagia dengan ulang tahun Zhuang Fei Yang. Fei yang pun meniup lilinnya tersirat jelas kebahagian yang tidak terkira dari wajahnya.

Yuki sahabat kecil Fei Yang pun berjalan menuju tempat pesta sambil membawakan hadiah yang sangat besar untuk Fei Yang, Melihat hal itu Fei Yang sempat terkejut dan menanyakan kepada yuki.

"Yuki are wa nani ? (Itu apa Yuki ?)" tanya Fei Yang dengan wajah yang bingung.

"This present from your daddy, he said 'Happy birthday My Princess, i'm sorry because daddy can not be with you' (Ini hadiah dari papa kamu, dia bilang selamat ulang tahun putriku, maaf karena ayah tidak bisa temani kamu), Fei Yang"

"Selalu saja begitu, papa gak pernah bilang, apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan, papa Arigato gozaimasu, kore wa purezento atashi mamoritai ( papa terima kasih banyak, hadiah ini akan selaku aku jaga), Yuki Arigato" Senyum Fei Yang

Semua orang yang hadir dalam pesta ulang tahun Fei Yang, Ikut melihat betapa bahagianya Fei Yang. Tak lama kemudian Fei Yang pun membuka Hadiah yang di siapakan oleh ayahnya itu, setelah dia buka isinya adalah sebuah boneka yang mirip barbie yang berlalis kaca pelindung, juga kayu mahoni yang bertuliskan nama "Zhuang Fei Yang". Fei Yang pun tak bisa berkata-kata lagi selain dia bangga dengan papanya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah TV LCD menyala dan menyiarkan sebuah berita mengenai kecelakan iringan mobil pengusaha terkaya di jepang setelah Kurosaki Ichigo. Disaat sang pembawa acara berita sedang menyiarkan berita tersebut yang menyebut bahwa rombongan mobil tersebut adalah rombongan mobil dari pengusaha Zhuang Ke Qiang yang sedang menuju perjalanan pulang dari bandara International Narita Jepang. Fei Yang pun kaget tidak terkira hingga dia memecahkan gelasnya dan spontan berteriak memanggil papanya

"Paaaaaaaa." Teriak Fei Yang yang tidak menyakang bahwa dia akan kehilangan ayah tercintanya

.

.

.

.

Guyss maaf ya baru upded lagi maklum buntu ide dan juga lahi Uas ..

Stress tingkat tinggi.

Oh ya kalau ada saran dan ide langsung aja review .. baut tambahan ceritanya

Sekian dulu

Jakarta 1 juli 2015

CenteNova


End file.
